Unseelie Odogaron
|weaknesses = |creator = Kendansa }} Created for Halloween Contest 2018 An otherworldy monster, appearing to be a variety of inky-black Odogaron shrouded in smoke. It is capable of displacing its appearance to taunt and misdirect prey. Physiology The Unseelie Odogaron is more emaciated in appearance than a standard Odogaron, with exaggerated angles and wiry muscles. It has two prehensile, spiked tentacles sprouting from its shoulders, which it often uses to attack from a distance or pin prey in order to rend them with its claws. Its hide appears black in the dim light of its favored hunting grounds, but gives off a deep purple-red iridescence when exposed to bright light. Its claws, teeth, and scales are a matte black, aiding in its preferred role as an ambush predator. Its eyes are also black, but its pupils can reflect pinpricks of white when confronted with a light source, adding to its unsettling appearance. It is often reported as being surrounded by optical "distortions", the appearance of which varies greatly. Behavior The Unseelie Odogaron is an ambush predator, preferring to remain within shadows and use its displacement technique to taunt and wear down its prey before closing in for the kill. Unseelie Odogaron seems to display a greater intelligence than its standard brethren, and an intense hatred for anything that walks on two legs. If it finds evidence of civilization, it will stalk the outskirts of that settlement and pick off whatever might wander too far out. Even if it is well-fed, it will still attack any humans it can find, leaving the bodies where they are once dead. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Unseelie Odogaron is near the top of the food chain for the areas that it frequents, but will avoid head-to-head confrontations with monsters on a similar or higher power tier. If forced into a head-to-head confrontation, it will surrender any food items it has obtained to the other monster and retreat, tracking it with the intent to steal back the food when its guard is down. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Unseelie Odogaron will challenge monsters lower on the food chain and attack them if they fail to flee in time. It actively avoids direct turf wars with creatures of its own strength or greater. When possible, it will use guerrilla tactics to weaken an opponent before closing in for the kill, especially if that specific monster has challenged it too often and earned its enmity. Tracks Unseelie Odogaron will leave footprints, carcasses, and the occasional dimensional distortion. It is important to note that the Unseelie Odogaron's illusory body will not leave footprints and grasses will pass through it. Its real body will leave footprints and bend any plants it brushes against. However, by the time one gets close enough to check its footprints, it is probably too late to use the scoutflies to find tracks. Specific Locale Interactions Unseelie Odogaron can occasionally be found in strange areas if a dimensional rift or instability has appeared, leading researchers to believe it does not originate from this plane. It will use these locations as its lair, and if pressed will leap in and out of these "holes" in the fabric of the universe to assault attackers from many directions, much in the way that Diablos uses the sand-falls in its own lair. Special Behaviors An Unseelie Odogaron will relentlessly hunt any humans that stray into its territory. A hunter should be on his guard, or he may find that he is no longer the one doing the tracking. Whenever possible, Unseelie Odogaron will ambush a hunter from the side or from behind. Abilities The Unseelie Odogaron can make itself invisible while presenting an illusory image of itself somewhere within a twenty foot radius of its position. The two abilities seem to be linked: it cannot camouflage itself without presenting an illusory copy, nor create duplicates of itself while remaining visible. This suggests that the ability is some sort of light displacement, as seen when looking at an image through water or a clear crystal. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: When enraged, the Unseelie Odogaron will glow purple and produce a black smoke in place of a standard Odogaron's steam. Attacks that normally inflict bleeding will also inflict confusion. Like a standard Odogaron, its speed increases dramatically, making it even harder to hit than it already is. *Tired State: When stunned, paralyzed, or exhausted, the Unseelie Odogaron will temporarily lose its ability to displace its image, leaving its true form open to attack. When an Unseelie Odogaron is forced to drop its illusion, random patches of its body will rapidly flicker between invisible to visible, making it look like a glitched or damaged image (hence the player nickname "glitch dog"). Attacks *Tentacle Trap: The Unseelie Odogaron makes a swipe with both tentacles at a hunter. If the attack connects, the hunter will be pinned to the ground with the tentacles, allowing the Unseelie Odogaron to rip into their armor with its claws and teeth. The spikes on the tentacles do some damage, but the real dangers are the claws. *Distortion Ambush: In its lair, an Unseelie Odogaron can leap in and out of dimensional rifts in order to ambush an attacker from unpredictable directions. *Unseelie Odogaron is also capable of any attacks that a normal Odogaron can execute. It will make attacks with its tentacles in the same way that it uses its claws. Breakable parts *Legs *Face *Tentacles--The tentacles can be severed, eliminating Unseelie Odogaron's ability to attack at mid-range or pin hunters. *Tail--The tail can be severed, reducing the range of a tail swipe. *Back Equipment *Mantle of Displacement: this mantle makes monsters inexplicably unable to pin down your exact location, causing their attacks to go wide. *Any armor made from Unseelie Odogaron parts will have the property “Truesight” (name pending), which allows the wearer to see things that are invisible. The clarity and visibility of the item or monster in question depends on the strength of the Truesight ability. Maximum Truesight completely negates any illusions or invisibility, and grants immunity to Confusion. Notes *The Unseelie Odogaron is based on the Displacer Beast of Dungeons and Dragons lore, as well as on the Slenderman character and other eldritch entities. *The word "Unseelie" refers to the evil fairies of the Winter Court in some Scottish folklore. *Render credit to TheElusiveOne, who had to put up with my picky personality.Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Event Variant Category:Large Monster